A little mess
by FairyTailWriter
Summary: What happens when Juvia turns invisible from Lucy's crazy serum? Find out. I think I did an OK job what do you think?


**Hey everyone time for a little short story I came up with while watching episode 127 of Fairy Tail 'The Terror of Invisible Lucy' Since my major OTP is Gruvia what happens when a little prank turns to a big mess?**

**Edit: Paragraph! :D**

Lucy snuck into Juvia's house to play a mean prank.

She snaked around the kitchen and around the Gray stuffed plushies and odd other things.

She snuck into Juvia's bathroom while the water was running. Juvia was getting ready for a soothing bath after being gone on a mission for a week.

Lucy poured the serum into the water until it turned pink. She snuck back out giggling thinking this was a great prank.

But had she known that Juvia has left no such mark on others in the guild like Lucy has with Natsu she wouldn't have done it.

Juvia walked into her bathroom unaware of the pink water she got in. It was indeed soothing but very bad for her health… no existent.

She slowly got out after washing up. She changed and walked to her mirror.

She screamed. She placed a hand over her mouth muffling the scream. S

he shed her clothes and looked around. She saw nothing as a clue to whether or not someone or something did this to her.

She whimpered a bit, "Gray-sama won't be able to see Juvia…." She thought maybe the guild could help.

**Remember Juvia wasn't there when the invisiLucy happened.**

She snuck around the back or fairy hill which is not too far from the guild hall.

The only problem was that Juvia is very self-conscious of her body. She'd have to suck it up.

She opened the door to the guild hall. The whole guild froze and looked at her.

"Hello?" Erza asked wondering if the wind had blown open the old beat up guild door.

"Erza-san…" Juvia whispered softly.

"Juvia is that you?" She took a step forward.

"Yes Erza-san it is Juvia…" Juvia replied her voice wavered.

"Juvia what happened? Why can't I see…?" She stopped when realizing what happened.

"Lucy! Did you do this to Juvia?" She demanded turning to the blonde at the bar. She nodded and gulped hoping Erza would spare her life.

"Juvia come here we need to get you some clothes." Juvia stepped forward taking Erza's hand. Erza led her to a back room full of clothes.

"Let us see…" Erza said tapping her chin thinking.

"Could I help?" Mira said behind the girls.

"Please do Mira." Erza said plopping down on a giant chair.

"Here." Mira threw an outfit at Juvia. She quickly put it on feeling the sensation of being covered up once more. Well almost covered up. Juvia was wearing the outfit her Edolas counterpart wore minus the skirt that was replaced with shorts.

**I feel more comfortable with Juvia wearing shorts instead**.

She had the little top hat too. "Is this really appropriate?" Juvia asked still embarrassed about showing to much skin.

"Of course just until you turn back to normal!" Mira said in her cheery voice.

**This is really covering her evil grin that comes with matchmaking everyone. **

The trio walked out into the main room of the guild hall. "Um floating clothes?"

Reedus said pointing his paintbrush at Juvia.

"Reedus it is Juvia…" Juvia replied still standing in her same spot.

"Wee! Want me to paint you on you?" Reedus asked.

"N-No thank you! That's no problem! I can fix this a little though." Juvia squeaked afraid of him touching her.

She formed her body into water which luckily shown past the spell. She is now Juvia is a water person.

"That's Great Juvia-san! Wendy said clapping her hands. S

oon enough her water disappeared followed by her clothes and existence. "Love rival what is happening to Juvia?" Juvia shouted.

"You are um seizing to exist!" Lucy called back. Juvia's eyes widened.

"B-but Juvia doesn't want to leave Fairy Tail!" She screamed before disappearing completely.

Juvia was erased from everyone's mind.

"Who was I talking to?"

"Who was I thinking of?"

"Who was I painting?"

"Who was I staring at?" Questions arose after forgetting Juvia.

Just then Gajeel walked in.

"Hey everyone." He said sitting down at a table where Shadow Gear sat.

No one could seem to remember her. Not even Lyon who loved her could remember her.

No one constantly talked to her or went on missions with her. S

he was a loner because no one knew she was there. She would always be near Gray who didn't care.

She would be hanging around the bar moping around mumbling that Gray turned her down then she'd pick herself back up and say 'Juvia won't give up on Gray-sama!'

Those days are over because of one silly little prank.

Gray then felt someone staring and the next word came to his lips. "Juvia stop stalking me."

People looked at him. "Juvia…" He said louder.

"Where is Juvia? I need to talk to her!" Gray shouted.

"G-Gray-sama… you called Juvia?" There she stood in her Edolas shirt, shorts, a little top hat, and her hair in waves down her shoulders. He ran up and hugged her.

"Juvia… it's not the same without you." He whispered witch made her blush.

**Hey never said I wouldn't make it a little too much on the Gruvia side! C'mon cut me some slack a girl's gotta have her OTP! Please excuse my typing not a very good button presser. Soo if there are any mess up's please don't hesitate to point them out! See ya soon! T.T it is kinda messed up... oh well :D**


End file.
